Xming and coLinux - An easy HOWTO configuration for a newbie
HOWTO-Xming_coLinux_Internet_2.0 (Slackware) #/boot/img=Slackware-13.0.512MB.ext3 sourceforge.net '' ''# I am a n3wbi3! {<| Windows XP SP3 Need 2 TAP Connections a- TAP-LAN # Created with coLinux install. How good! b- LOOP >> >>To TAP that… go to… a- Start > Run > hdwwiz.cpl b- Next > #Wait > Yes > #End of list “Add new..” > Install (Advanced) > Network Adapters > TAP > Next > !!Crack_MS Windows Error Msg!! Continue > Finish Configure (Local Area Connection X) # X=Windows ID Number, ex: '“Local Area.Con.4.”' a- Start > Settings > Network Connections b- Select Local Area Con X + Rename (F2) = TAP-LAN c- Select Local Area Con X + Rename (F2) = LOOP d- Right click TAP-LAN > Properties > TCP/IP > Properties > IP="192.168.15.x" Netmask=255.255.255.0 #Start > Run > command > ipconfig /all # IP {config by network admin} = network "192.168.15.0" e- Right Click TAP-LAN > Properties > @TOP_hw.icon Configure > Advanced > Media Status > Always Connected > OK f- Select “Local Area Con X” + TAP-LAN > Right Click > Bridge #Wait! G- Right click LOOP > Properties > TCP/IP > Properties > IP=192.168.0.x Netmask=255.255.0.0 #This is the virtual connection for your X server! H- Right click LOOP > Properties > Configure > Advanced > Media Status > Always Connected > OK I- Start > Run > command > ipconfig /all # GREAT!? # IPs # Gateway 192.168.15.x # Bridge 192.168.15.x # TAP-LAN 192.168.15.x# LOOP 192.168.0.x # Network 192.168.15.0 "192.168.16.0; 192.168.0.0" # MAC(Physical) for “Local Area Con. X_hw.driver” "00:11:22:3F:4D:55" Start > Run > notepad.exe { $coLinux _PATH } x.conf ' a- eth0=tuntap,”TAP-LAN”, 80:11:22:3F:4D:55 # SIX-PAIRS (Change the First PAIR to 80)# Makes it unique! Don’t you love it? b- eth1=tuntap,”LOOP” c- exec0={ $Xming_PATH } Xming.exe d- export DISPLAY=192.168.15.x:0.0 #Bridge IP # Same command in .bash_profile (USER) # OR /etc/profile (GLOBAL) '''Start > Run > notepad.exe { $Xming _PATH } Xy.hosts ' '''# y=0 (DEFAULT) a- 192.168.15.x # TAP-LAN IP b- Save #!/bin/bash { $_shell } # $DISPLAY a- $ echo -e “\n export DISPLAY=192.168.15.x:0.0\n” >> .bash_profile #Bridge IP # Append (>>) if FILE_exists OR Create new (>) # New Line(“\n”) b- $ echo $DISPLAYc- $ cat .bash_profile # Same? ;) # /etc/hosts : /etc/resolv.conf /: etc/networks(Slackware) a- $ echo $HOSTNAME # Note! b- $ echo “192.168.15.9 $HOSTNAME” >> /etc/hosts # TAP-LAN IP c- $ echo –e “\n nameserver 192.168.15.x\n nameserver ISP-IP\n” >> /etc/resolv.conf #Comcast.net ISP=76.96.38.x # Yeah! ”\nnameserver! ;) d- $ echo –e “\n localnet 192.168.15.0\n” >> /etc/networks e- $ mkdir /etc/network # if FILE_exists f- $ echo –e “\n auto eth0\n iface eth0 inet static\n address 192.168.15.x\n netmask 255.255.255.0\n network 192.168.15.0\n broadcast 192.168.15.255\n gateway 192.168.15.x\n\n” >> /etc/network/interfaces g- $ echo –e “auto eth1\n iface eth1 static\n address 192.168.0.x\n netmask 255.255.0.0\n\n” >> /etc/network/interfaces |>} {<| EOF #DONE! 1- $ restart 2- User_Login3- CoLinux Console > Detach > Close (ALT+ F4) coLinux-daemon.exe command console window #Wait for VM shutdown! yellow 4- Start > Run > command > colinux-daemon.exe @x.conf 5- Usser_Login 6- $ xterm & |>}